Demigra
Demigra is a demonic power-mad magician and the main antagonist of the 2015 video game, Dragon Ball Xenoverse. His goal is to wipe out history and begin it anew. He was voiced by Josh Grelle. Biography Background In the past, Demigra was once a caretaker of Tokitoki with the Supreme Kai of Time, known as Chorona at the time. However, once he discovered what power he could do if Demigra absorbed Tokitoki, he attempted to take over the Time Vault, with help from his cohorts Pultine and Gravy, only for Chorona to stop them and imprison Demigra in the Crack of Time. ''Dragon Ball: Xenoverse'' However, two other demons, Towa and Mira, planned to corrupt history as well, which would go on to set him free. After the Future Warrior fixes Future Trunks' timeline by beating the corrupted 17 and 18, a mirage of Demigra appears and teleports him to the corrupted Future Cell, who had become perfect. Before taking the Warrior there, he gave him/her a Majin Emblem, which he planned to use as a mine to kill them, but failed. Later on, another mirage was confronted, having corrupted Super Buu and Piccolo. After both were defeated, along with Mira and a corrupted Kid Buu, he attempts to corrupt Beerus, but fails. The latter instead teams up with the Future Warrior to fight the mirage. Though Demigra could care less, since the more they fight him, the larger the crack is in his cell that will set him free. After the mirage is defeated, and after the Warrior and Trunks train with Beerus and Whis, Demigra is free and revives Frieza, Cell, and Kid Buu, as well as putting them all in Villainous Modes. After they are defeated, thanks to the Warrior and Goku, he then corrupts Vegeta, Gotenks, Gohan, and even Future Trunks to finish them off. Thankfully, they are all beaten, and the Warrior confronts Demigra at the Time Vault with Goku, The Supreme Kai of Time, and Trunks. Demigra then states his true goal: to wipe out all of history and make a new one where he rules. He summons an attack that almost kills the Warrior and Goku, but thankfully, the Warrior manages to survive and time-travel to a point where they survive his attack and confront him head on. Demigra, angered and annoyed by the Warrior's persistence, decides to finish them off once and for all by transforming into a monstrous version of himself. Depending on the outcome, he either defeated by the Warrior and Goku's Kamehameha waves, or is defeated by the Warrior, who gained power from the Z Warrior's to finish him off. However, this does not truly kill him, as he later travels to the past to aid his past counterpart, only to be defeated by the Time Patrol once more. Personality Demigra has what can best be described as a God Complex, possessing an unshakable belief that he is an almighty god who deserves to rule all of time and the universe, refusing to be bond by the Laws of the Universe nor yield to the true ruler/guardian of time and space, the Supreme Kai of Time, as he believes himself to be more deserving of that role than her. As a result he is sly, proud, arrogant, self-assured, overconfident, and egocentric, as he enjoys toying with his enemies. Despite admitting he is a Demon (as he calls himself the Demon God), he truly believes and insists he is a divine god. Due to his time spend imprisoned in the Crack of Time, he has become extremely patient, tenacious, and pertinacious, something that he is quite ostentatious of as he scolded Future Trunks for the mere suggestion he had given up on his plans to escape the Crack of Time, stating he hadn't spent 75,000,000 years trapped in the Crack of Time just to give up and the Supreme Kai of Time herself admits she finds this aspect of Démigra's personality creepy and unpleasant. He is also shown to be quite deceitful and manipulative, as he aided the Future Warrior time travel from Age 783 to Age 785 in Future Trunks' timeline, allowing them to save Future Trunks from Dark Future Perfect Cell, foiling the plans of fellow demons Towa and Mira to erase Future Trunks from history. It is later implied by the Supreme Kai of Time that he only helped the Future Warrior, so they could defeat the Time Breakers for him as he had no further use for the pair (the pair were seemingly unaware their distortions of history had weakened the barrier that separates the Crack of Time from the rest of the universe) and having no interest in their plan of collect enough energy to break the seal on Demon Realm, showing he has no love for his homeland nor for his fellow demons. Despite his arrogance, Demigra is shown to be calculating and materialistic, as he placed his 'Majin Emblem on the Future Warrior before transporting them to Age 785, which he planned to kill the Warrior, Future Trunks, and the Supreme Kai of Time with via the Emblem's Self-Destruction, though his plan failed thanks to the Supreme Kai of Time's intervention. However, Demigra responds to this failure, by explaining it was just his way of ending their lives quick and painlessly, implying that them being killed in the Emblem's explosion was a form mercy. His increase in power while imprisoned has only made him more conceited and egotistical, to the point he believes he is powerful enough to control Beerus, the God of Destruction and act Beerus considers blasphemous. Beerus used this to his advantage by pretending to be under Démigra's control, predicting correctly that Démigra wouldn't miss the chance to gloat on his apparent victory of controlling Beerus, only for Beerus to turn the tables on him by revealing he was only pretending to be under the Demon God's control. However due to still being trapped in the Crack of Time, Démigra was forced to send one of his Mirages, which was fortunate as the combined might of the God of Destruction and the Future Warrior would have likely destroyed him, as they did to his Mirage. The fact that Démigra dared to do something that would surely spark Beerus ire, demonstrates the depths of his arrogance as most would consider this blasphemous act as tantamount to suicide or a death wish. Démigra arrogance reaches its peak when he finally escapes his prison, attacks Toki Toki City, and consumes Tokitoki and truly becoming a God. During his battle with the Future Warrior, he shows a sadistic side by forcing the Warrior to fight their ally Future Trunks, who Démigra manages to control via his dark magic, turning him into Villainous Future Trunks, laughing the pain and injury his puppet is force to suffer at the hands of the Future Warrior. However he becomes outraged when Trunks mentally resists his control and implores the Warrior to keep on hitting him to break the spell, despite Démigra retaining control over Trunks body which continues to fight the Warrior. After Future Trunks is freed from his control, Démigra decides to "reward" the Time Patroller for their victory by making them his puppet too, only to fail due to the intervention of Trunks and the Supreme Kai of Time. Angered at their defiance, he decides to deal with them personally. Démigra also shows his contempt for the Supreme Kai of Time by addressing her as the Ex-Supreme Kai of Time and Supreme Loser, as well as threatening to kill her after dealing with the Future Warrior. He is also frustrated by his inability to control Goku as a result of his brief time as a Super Saiyan God. After being defeated by the combined might of Goku and Future Warrior, he becomes determined to destroy the Time Vault and remake history and the universe as he sees fit, an act the Supreme Kai of Time calls insane, though it is later revealed that Démigra himself planned to survive by returning to the Crack of Time where he could safely ride out destruction of the history and the universe. However once again to his frustration the Future Warrior manages to free Goku to stop Demigra's energy blast before following him into the Crack of Time. Having enough of the Warrior's continued interference, Démigra unleashes his full power and transforms into Demon God Démigra Final Form. He announces his intention of erasing the Warrior as well as his friends and allies from existence. Like Frieza and Cell before him, he refuses to believe there is anyone more powerful than himself though to a much greater degree as he considers himself to be the strongest in the history of the universe, and like Frieza and Cell is driven to the brink of insanity when faced with the reality there is someone superior to himself and considers the possibility that he could be defeated as impossible. He is also dumbstruck by Goku's use of Instant Transmission to enter the Crack of Time, due to the realization that he could have escaped from there much earlier had he known a technique as simple as Instant Transmission could breach the barrier separating the Crack of Time from the rest of time and the Universe. Powers and Abilities During his attack on the Time Nest 75 Million Before Age, was weaker than the Supreme Kai of Time, resulting in his defeat her and was imprisoned by her inside the Crack of Time for his crimes. During the events of Dragon Ball: Xenoverse, Démigra has become incredibly powerful (and more befitting his title as the Demon God), due to having gathered energy for 75 million years while within the Crack of Time and having millennia upon millennia of training and plenty of time to hone his skills and techniques. The Crack of Time also allowed him to observe powerful martial artists and fighters throughout history. He is a skilled Demon sorcerer capable of using Dark Magic that can control some of histories most powerful villains (100% Final Form Frieza, Super Perfect Cell, Super Buu, Kid Buu, Broly, Super 17, Eis Shenron, Nuova Shenron, and even Omega Shenron) and even heroes (Vegeta, Piccolo, Ultimate Gohan, Gotenks, GT Trunks, and even Future Trunks) with his dark magic, though he is unable to control those who possess Godly Ki such as God of Destruction Beerus, Whis, the Supreme Kai of Time, & anyone who has attained the Super Saiyan God form such as Goku. He can also further strengthen them via granting them the power of Villainous Mode. In his mirage form, he is able to dodge Beerus' Sphere of Destruction, and then is able to hold his own against the Future Warrior and Beerus at the same time. After escaping from the Crack of Time he shows off his power by destroying the giant hourglass in the middle of Toki Toki City and manages to seal Tokitoki in an energy sphere that he absorbs granting him the powers of a God is shown to be strong enough to control Time Patroller Future Trunks, though Trunks' will proves too strong and he is able to resist Demigra control mentally and verbally while his still body remains in Villainous Mode. Later he is able to hold base Goku (who had gained godly power during Battle of Gods) captive, and cause him to struggle to hold back an energy sphere that Démigra had fired. In the final battle Démigra's final form, Demigra Final, is shown to be able to fight on par with the Future Warrior and Super Saiyan 3 Goku at the same time, though their Combined Kamehameha proves to be too much for him to stand up to. In the alternative ending, the lone Future Warrior tries to hold back Démigra Final, but Démigra Final slowly overpowers their Kamehameha until astral projections of Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, Piccolo and Krillin appear and donate their collective energies into the Future Warrior, allowing them to disintegrate Démigra Final. After freeing Tokitoki, the bird teleports the Future Warrior to safety. Démigra Final is Démigra's ultimate transformation. In this form the Demon God transforms into a large blue monstrous form thats a cross between Zarbon's monster form and one of the Shadow Dragons. His hair grows down to his back, similar to Super Saiyan 3. In the game the state is referred to as Demon God Demigra (Final Form). Gallery Demigra _by_alexiscabo1.jpg Demigra !1.jpg Demigra Final (15).jpg|Demigra Final Full Demigra Makyouka 1.jpg|Demigra Makyouka Full Demigra z 5438.jpg Demigra z 5439.jpg Demigra z 5440.jpg Demigra z 5437.jpg Demigra WjY1mH5.jpg Demigra trueformdemigra_by_kalila_chan-d8rfbwj.gif Demigra transformation4.jpg Demigra intro_Xenoverse.jpg Demigra 2015-02-07+12-08-50-866.jpg Demigradeath.png|Demigra Death Demigra Final (19).jpg Demigra Final (25).jpg Demigra Final (21).jpg Demigra Final (24).jpg Demigra Makyouka 2.jpg Demigra Makyouka 3.jpg Demigra_in_space.jpg|Demigra's Mirage Demigra_DBH.png External Links *Demigra. Category:Demon Category:Egotist Category:God Wannabe Category:Dragon Ball Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Bigger Bads Category:Wrathful Category:Traitor Category:Betrayed Category:Enforcer Category:Mastermind Category:Monsters Category:Murderer Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Sophisticated Category:Evil from the past Category:Destroyers Category:Pure Evil Category:Archenemy Category:Male Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Master Manipulator Category:Liars Category:Usurper Category:Elderly Category:Cataclysm Category:Abusers Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Deceased Category:Immortals Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Tyrants Category:Delusional Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Neutral Evil Category:Psychopath Category:Mongers Category:Magic Category:Satan Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Criminals Category:Elementals Category:Power Hungry Category:Humanoid Category:Manga Villains Category:Chopsocky Villains